Generally, a relay node (RN) is considered as a tool to improve, e.g., the coverage of high data rates, group mobility, temporary network deployment, the cell-edge throughput and/or to provide coverage in new areas, the performance of a communications system. The RN is wirelessly connected to a communications system via a donor cell (also referred to as a donor enhanced Node B (donor eNB or D-eNB)). The RN may serve as an eNB to one or more user equipment (UE). To UE that is being served by the RN, the RN may appear identical to an eNB, scheduling uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) transmissions to the UE over an access link, which is between the RN and the UE. When a UE is served by more than one RN, cooperative multipoint transmission/reception (CoMP) may be made by the multiple RNs which may help to provide cooperative gain and improve the performance of the UE.